


Sky of Endless Love

by CagedBirdSings



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day/Night AU, Eventual Relationships, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Romantic Fluff, alternative universe, day & night au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CagedBirdSings/pseuds/CagedBirdSings
Summary: In a Realm far above the Earth, the King of Day leaves behind roses of vivid red - all in the hopes of having his feelings reach the King of Night.Meanwhile, Yuuri wonders why Victor keeps dropping his roses.





	1. Of Sun, Moon, and Red Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the wonderful Day & Night AU by [beanpots](http://beanpots.tumblr.com//). Please pay their lovely blog a visit!

In times long past, at the Beginning of All, there came to be the Sun and the Moon, guardians of Earth.

The Sun was older of the two deities. They were noble and radiant, burning ever brightly, and under their light life would always awaken, blooming and prospering. Other deities held the Sun in adoration, and in time the humans of the Earth would also gaze upon the Sun's glory, singing songs of reverence of the wonders that their golden rays brought to life upon land.

The Moon came not long after the Sun. They were gentle and beautiful, guiding the lost and carrying on their head a veil of rest that they would cover the Earth with, and under which the weary could sleep. But the Moon was weighed down by a heavy heart - for unlike the Sun and the stars that were theirs to care for, the Moon did not shine, and so they isolated themselves in shame.

Yet it happened that the Sun once crossed paths with the Moon, who was gracefully dancing among the stars in a quiet corner of the Milky Way. Upon their meeting, the Sun fell deeply in love, and in their eyes no one had ever shined so brightly. The Moon had always admired the Sun from afar, encountering the radiant deity in their most wonderful dreams time after time, and in their heart love also lay hidden. Their feelings only grew as the Sun and Moon opened their hearts to one another, dancing together in the vast heavens, guarding the young Earth together side by side. In time, the golden rays that the Sun showered upon the Moon in love and adoration turned into a silver glow of their own, their lights mingling together and painting the sky in vibrant colours, and for a long time they embraced each other in the sky.

However, their happiness soon became frowned upon. The rest of the galaxy could not fathom why the revered and radiant Sun, adored by all, would have fallen in love with the sensitive and demure Moon. Envy grew in their hearts towards the Moon who, in their eyes, had stolen the Sun away, and the humans of the Earth grew equally envious, feeling that the Sun’s rays now shone more upon the Moon than their lands.

This caused a heavy burden to once more grow silently and steadily in the heart of the Moon. As dearly as they loved the Sun, the Moon became pained with doubt and fear, and in time they could no longer believe themselves worthy of love, or trust in the sincerity of the Sun's feelings. Hoping to be selfless and free the Sun from the spell they thought was holding their beloved captive, the Moon tried to run away, but their hand was grasped by another. It was the Sun, pleading for the Moon to remain by their side.

_"If you love me, you will let me go,"_ cried the Moon.

_"If you love me, you will stay,"_ the Sun cried back.

But the Moon could not bring themselves to stay any longer. With great pain in their heart, the Moon bid farewell to the Sun, fleeing as their beloved was left behind, paralyzed by the shock of their loss.

Their parting was a shared regret. With every moment apart, their heartache only grew. After a time, the Sun and Moon both began to look for the other, wishing to mend their bond - but unbeknownst to them, they were running in a circle around the Earth, always on opposite sides, always reaching for the back of the other. The Sun and Moon continued to yearn for one another, weaving together a broken story of love. Yet hope remained in their hearts, even as deep sorrow gnawed away relentlessly at their core. In time they both knew they could not go on any longer - but there was something they could do.

The Sun and The Moon both used the last of their powers to create new life, embedding their spirit and magic into beings of their own. From the Sun came Day: a being created from golden rays, clouds and their silver linings, of bright blue sky and various shades of light. From the Moon came Night: a being made from silver moonlight, the softness of the veil of rest, from glimmering stars, shadows and the dark blue sky. After giving life to Day and Night, the Sun and Moon enclosed their souls into orbs of light that would forever shine upon the domains of their children. In their hearts, they pleaded for the Universe to guide their two rulers together – for through them, the Sun and the Moon could also be united once again.

_If only a brighter eternity could be born, springing from another tale in history._

\---

“Another one?”

Dusk had just fallen by the call of its Herald, and Yuuri, King of Night, stood in front of a throne of silver and gold, picking up a rose of vivid red that sat upon it. A vibrant flora of the same kind had been devotedly greeting him in the Sky Court for a long time now, always on the throne on his arrival.

“Hey, Yuuri, what do you have there?”

Phichit - Herald of Dawn, Viceroy of the Moon Realm, and Night’s most beloved friend since eons ago - made his way behind him, resting his chin on Yuuri’s cloak-covered shoulder and noting the flower in Night’s silver-blue hands with great curiosity.

“Phichit,” the King of Night acknowledged his Viceroy, eyes fixated upon the flower with a look of interest and slight worry. “It’s another rose. Victor must have dropped it again,” Yuuri answered, thoughtful. “Strange… this has been happening for weeks now.”

Phichit’s eyes lit up at the words, and he straightened his back, fingers drawing to his chin in thought. “Weeks, you say? Isn’t that a bit too much to be an accident?”

Yuuri turned his head around to look at his friend, brows furrowed in a silent question of _What do you mean?_ But it only made Phichit grin.

“That can only mean one thing,” Phichit continued, the upward curve of his lips widening, the stars in his dark eyes twinkling. Suddenly, Yuuri understood. His eyes opened wide and his cheeks were quickly dusted with a deep blue, and he stammered.

“No, no, no, don’t say it--”

But it was all in vain, for of course Phichit would say it.

“He totally likes you!” the Viceroy chirped, and the thought made Yuuri’s heart feel wrecked and much too warm. 

_“Eeeh?”_ his voice rushed out of him in the form of something akin to a squeak, embarrassment and disbelief making him sound less than regal. “N-no, that’s not it, I think,” Yuuri said, and the blue tint on his features deepened. “He loves the gardens of Sun Realm. Maybe he likes to decorate with the flowers, or wear them…”

Phichit was having none of it. _Typical Yuuri, to not believe the good that’s in front of him._ This needed further prodding.

“So, when did this start, exactly?” he inquired.

“After the Celebration of the Solar Eclipse,” said Yuuri.

“The Solar Eclipse?” Oh, the things I miss out on!” Phichit wailed.

The Eclipse Celebrations were grand gatherings upon which the kings and the people of the two Heavenly Realms – the Realm of the Sun and the Realm of the Moon - would come together at the Court of the Sky, which resided in the middle of their kingdoms. Eclipses are created when Day and Night join each other at the balcony of the Sky Court’s castle, the highest peak of the Middle Realm that overlooked all of Earth, and use their powers to position the Sun and the Moon beside each other in the Heavens. The Eclipses came in Solar and Lunar forms, and though they differed, they created equally beautiful sights for the Earth and Sky to behold.

Under normal circumstances, the Herald of Dusk would take part in the celebrations along with the King of Night, but a supernova had just occurred in one of the Moon Realm’s constellations during the eve of the Eclipse: tending to the stars was a task that Yuuri had always personally seen to, but only the Night King could raise the Moon for the celebration – and so Phichit had stayed behind and taken charge as Night’s Viceroy when Yuuri’s priority called him to the gathering. It had certainly not been the same without Phichit by his side.

“I don’t think you missed out on much,” Yuuri offered in consolation.

“But something obviously happened, for Day to shower you with roses!” Yuuri had that uncertain frown again, looking like he might protest, but Phichit gave a gentle squeeze to his arm and pressed on. “Come now, Yuuri. King Victor leaves a rose on the Sky Throne at the end of each day, for weeks? I doubt they’d fall on the throne if they were sewn into his clothes, and one rose makes for a bland decoration! They’re a sign of affection - he must have fallen for you during this Solar Eclipse!”

“Somehow, I find that really hard to believe,” was Yuuri’s quiet response.  

“Yuuri, you have no reason to think that,” Phichit assured him. “Think back to the party, did something happen? Did you finally manage to talk to him properly?”

“I… no. Honestly, I can’t recall. I think I slept through most of the celebration.”

“You slept?” Phichit repeated.

“After creating the Eclipse,” Yuuri elaborated, struggling to remember the rest, “I think I might have drank too much, and fell asleep when everyone was still mingling. I only remember being woken up afterwards by Otabek.”

For a moment, his Viceroy only stared, stunned, and Yuuri felt embarrassed at the thought of falling asleep at a gathering with all their people present. Despite being a beloved and respected ruler in his realm, he had never been one for crowds, and did not fare well with them – Phichit had always been the more social of the two.

After a few seconds of wide-eyed staring, Dusk let out a melodic sound of laughter. “Oh, Yuuri,” Phichit said. “This is what happens when I leave you alone!”

“It’s hardly funny,” Yuuri protested, though a smile tugged at his lips in the light of Phichit’s joy.

“I personally think it’s very funny,” Phichit replied airily.

_“Phichit,”_ Yuuri said through an escaped chuckle, and gently elbowed his friend’s arm in mock punishment.

The Viceroy conceded. “Okay, okay. So, can you tell me what you did to the roses?”

“I asked them to be returned.”

“You returned them?!”

The King of Night looked mournful. “They can’t survive without the Sun. If I took them with me, they would wilt in a heartbeat.”

“Oh… you’re right,” Phichit realized. “But Yuuri, you have to do something! Answer his call. How long have you yearned for him?”

Yuuri wondered into the depths of his memories. His first encounter with Victor, eons ago, happened in the clear blue of the Realm of Sky, above the Earth. Yuuri was so young then, created not long ago, still struggling with grasping life and wandering aimlessly in the vastness of the Heavens.

Then, he saw Victor dancing.

Out of all that Yuuri has witnessed in his existence, it remained the most beautiful sight. The strands of Day’s long hair were made out of silver linings and his skin of pale white light, and the blue sky lived in his eyes. Victor moved as gracefully as air and shined as brilliantly as the Sun, and as he danced in the Sky with a smile on his face and created clouds as he twirled, Day did not look lost at all – he looked, Yuuri thought, as if he had found himself. Night could only gaze upon him, entranced.

Then, he found purpose.

But Yuuri had never managed to truly connect with King Victor of the Sun. Their paths have crossed countless times, as Day and Night, as kings, but there was an aching feeling of distance in Yuuri’s heart that he had never managed to cut away. It felt as if the Sky was there to separate them even as they would stand together to create an Eclipse, or when they would see each other in the Middle Realm above the Earth, raising the Sun and the Moon in their turn. Victor was too mesmerizing, and burned too brightly. Yuuri had come to consider his fate blessed for simply being able to see him, however briefly.

_But this._ Yuuri was still struggling to admit that this was happening – that the red rose that had now come to sit upon the throne Day and Night shared would truly be for him. The thought of having Victor’s affection made him so happy that the possibility of it being a misunderstanding was painful.

“It’s been too long, Yuuri,” Phichit spoke from beside him, calling him back to reality. “Answer him,” he repeated.

The Dusk Herald’s encouragement was not in vain. It would have been a lie to say that he was not bothered by doubt, but Yuuri had already come to a conclusion in his heart. _I don’t want to throw this chance away._

He gave Phichit a nod of determination.

 “At the end of the next day,” said Yuuri, “I’ll answer him.” Phichit smiled in response.

“Now we’re talking! Well then, My King, I think it’s about time.”

“Right.”

Dusk fell, giving way to Night as Yuuri summoned the Moon to shine upon the Earth along with the stars. The small Moon around Yuuri’s neck, crafted from a small fragment of the silver orb, transformed along it to take the shape of a waning crescent. As he sat upon the throne, he found himself gazing at the rose again, still holding it with gentle fingers.

“It’s really beautiful,” said Phichit.

“Mm,” Yuuri agreed.

“Will I have it returned?”

“Yes, please.”

\---

“He loves me, he loves me not…”

“Victor.”

“He loves me not, he loves me…”

_“Oi, Victor!”_

Dawn roared at the King of Day, looking at the sight in front of him in irritation. Victor had been daydreaming the time away in his chambers, currently plucking away the petals of a daisy as his beloved dog lay beside him, and speaking absolute nonsense that his Viceroy had just about had enough of.

When he heard a familiar voice shouting his name, Victor turned around to see Yuri standing at the entrance, a frown on his face and a pile of papers stacked under his arm.

“Ah, Yuri,” Victor smiled in greeting and stood up, setting a half-plucked daisy on the bed before making his way to the Dawn Herald. “I didn’t hear you coming.”

_“What a surprise,”_ Yuri huffed in response. “Here,” he shoved the papers to Victor, “Reports on the Sun’s condition.”

“Okay, thanks. I’ll get to these in a moment. Is there anything else?”

 “You’ve been ridiculous ever since the party and you need to stop,” the Viceroy added.

The Day King laughed. “That’s hardly what I meant by asking.”

Yuri hesitated. Then, “The rose got returned.”

_Ah._

Victor smiled, eyes downcast. “I see.”

“I still don’t get why you’re being like this.”

“It’s love,” he answered. “I can’t help it.”

During the past several weeks, Victor had always left a red rose to sit upon the Sky Throne after every summoned day. He hoped that they would send his feelings to wherever the King of Night wandered.

After the Eclipse, Victor had not stopped thinking about Yuuri.

The celebration had begun as always: Yuuri joined him at the balcony of the Sky Castle as their people would bear witness from below, and the beings of Earth from lands far away. He would greet Night with his warmest smile, and Night would smile softly in response before turning his head away. They would raise the Sun and the Moon together, and then part too quickly as Yuuri left in haste. Victor had never run after him, but it had never meant that he would not have wanted them to remain side by side, even if a little longer. For eons Victor had mournfully wondered if Yuuri had grown to dislike him for a reason or another: was that why he never stayed? Perhaps he did not want to be any closer than need be?

Only then, during a Solar Eclipse that Victor had assumed to be like any other, everything changed, and all was no longer _as always._ As Victor’s eyes followed Yuuri, he noted how his fellow king had busied himself with the wine made from the grapes of the Sun-kissed gardens of Day’s realm. It was rare for him to drink – Victor gathered it was due to the absence of Dusk, who so often was the company of the demure Night. But when Yuuri eventually slipped away from the crowd and travelled deeper into the halls of the castle, Victor could not help but follow.

Then, Yuuri asked him for a dance. And dance they did.

As they moved together to the rhythm of echoing music, side by side and fingers intertwined, Victor could feel himself come to life. He was always held in reverence as the King of Day, and the burden of that title was greater than anyone would believe - but for a moment in time, there were no restrictions or expectations to hold him down, nor a need for forced smiles. It was a feeling of warmth that he had forgotten long ago.

They danced and laughed the day away, holding each other tightly as they did, and Victor found himself hoping he could stay in Yuuri’s embrace for the rest of eternity. That wish did not quite come true… but it was alright, Victor thought, in the light of the other gift Yuuri gave him before they parted. With sparkling stars in his eyes and deep blue dust on his cheeks, he gave him words.

_“When it’s time for the Lunar Eclipse, won’t you dance together with me in the Sky?”_

Upon an Eclipse, Victor had come to life, and fallen in love.

“Hey, Idiot King.”

_Ah. I completely forgot._

Victor blinked his eyes in order to wake himself from the reverie. “What is it, Yuri?”

“If it’s such a big deal, why don’t you just go and see him already? The King of Night.”

“That wouldn’t do,” replied Victor.

_“Why?”_ Dawn pressed, uncomprehending.

“Because I need an answer from him first,” Victor told him. He had loved every moment they had spent together during the Eclipse, but he had not heard from Yuuri since then as he thought he would. Victor had expressed his feelings with red roses, the flowers that spoke of love in the language of the flora, in the hopes of reaching Yuuri’s heart and encouraging him to call for him in kind.

Yet the messengers of his love kept coming back without a word, and he knew not why.

“It sure doesn’t seem like you’re getting an answer,” Yuri said, and his frown deepened. “Really, how long are you going to keep this up? I can’t look at this.”

Victor hummed in thought. He walked to the large windows on the opposite side of the room, and looked at the colourful gardens below, alive with Sun and Earth flora alike. If only he could make Yuuri understand how long he had been dreaming of him.

And then an idea came to him, and the blue of his eyes sparkled.

“I’ve decided!”

The Viceroy stared at him. _“Hah?”_

“I know what I’m going to do,” Victor declared. “This time, I can reach his heart.”

 

 

_\- To Be Continued. -_


	2. Of Hopes and Heavenly Realms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We delve deeper into the realms and hearts of Night and Day - as a lonely king, and an even lonelier king, come closer together - and listen to the love they are given.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!♡ Firstly, I am so sorry for the terrible wait - stressful studies aside, I've been struggling through some intense hardship in my personal life, which led to a major Writer's Block. I wrote over half of this chapter in one day before I found myself unable to write the way I love to - with my soul, and aiming for quality. Thank You for your patience during this prolonged period of time.
> 
> Secondly, and most importantly, Thank You so, so much for the incredible support - your encouragement is what ultimately helped me to write the story forward, and I'm overjoyed that my writing has been so well-received. Thank You, from the very core of my heart, to all of you who have read the story, and to the wonderful individuals who graced me with kudos and kind comments. I hope this story will brighten your day as all of you have done mine!♡
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to my beloved friend, Malu, who accepts my moments of unwellness along with my broken parts and helps me piece myself together. I love you dearly! Thank You for everything.
> 
> ADDITIONAL NOTE: As you'll notice, this chapter is divided into three parts. They're naturally meant to be read in the order they are written, but since they aren't in chronological order, I'll add the timeline for clarity - Victor's POV 1 (picks up right after Chapter 1), Yuuri's POV, Victor's POV 2. I hope you enjoy!♡

In a Heavenly Realm of serenity and starlight, The King of Night danced.

On Night’s head rested a diadem of constellations, their brightness contrasting with the short back-combed waves of his ink-coloured hair. On his long robes countless stars were woven, the gentle lights following the graceful movements of his hands and legs. As he danced on the terrace of his palace carved from moonstone, the sound of waves was the only accompaniment to the silent music inside him.

Even after eons, he remembered how Day had danced upon their first meeting.

Yuuri moved like Victor did in his memories, as he had done countless times before. At the very end he jumped forward and landed lightly on his toes, twirled around, and extended his left arm with the palm up while the right hand was atop his heart, as if reaching out to someone while solemnly swearing that you will never leave.

Many a time since their creation, Yuuri had watched as the King of Day would dance in the Sky Court, just as he had done so long ago. There were times when Victor moved to the rhythm of the music at celebrations, where his performances were always met with thundering applause - whereas other times Victor was the music himself, dancing with quiet grace around the halls, gardens and courtyards.

Yuuri remembered many of the performances by heart: he had loved dancing ever since he saw Victor for the first time. He could feel him close as he danced, connected to the King of Day in the way he had always longed for, and in those moments neither his fears nor shortcomings could weigh him down.

He would occasionally perform to his court, and created choreographies of his own. Yet more than that he enjoyed dancing in solitude to Victor’s routines, and out of them all, Day’s first dance was the one he had always loved best - for no one had seen it but him.

_This way, at least, I can keep him to myself._

Having reached the end of the routine, Yuuri calmed his heart with deep breaths, and raised his gaze to the sky. He would often spend his time tending to the stars: some of them were even older than he, created at the Beginning of All, when Sun and Moon were yet to create Day and Night. Yet many of the twinkling lights were created by Yuuri himself, and he would weave some together into constellations time after time. He used to visit Earth long ago, and the first constellations he had ever created were dedicated to the humankind, to act as guides to the lost. Thousands of years have passed since his journeys, but many deities continue to travel there in disguise, and therefore much has been shared between their realms and the Earth. _But even out of everyone here,_ _Phichit must have been to Earth the most,_ Yuuri thought to himself with a smile. His Viceroy must have seen it all by now, and yet he still continued to travel and share his stories with the same curiosity and brightness in his eyes.

The Moon was in the sky as well, watching him from among the stars and greeting him from above, for the Sun was still shining from the Court of the Sky. At the end of each night on Earth he called for the Moon to return to their kingdom, and did the same along with his court while Day took the throne and summoned the Sun.

His mind wandered back to Victor then. It always liked to be more with him than Yuuri himself.

He thought about the beautiful King of Day, with hair reminiscent of Night’s beloved stars and eyes that were home to the bright blue sky. He thought about Day creating clouds with vibrant hues as he danced, long, light limbs moving nimbly and gracefully.

He thought about red roses sitting on a throne of silver and gold.

Yuuri’s heart picked up its pace, suddenly throbbing painfully, and he clutched his chest. He had sworn to himself that he would give an answer to Victor. Why did he feel so uneasy? Should he not have been overjoyed at the thought?

_“If this is all a fantasy, what then?”_ Yuuri could hear a voice in his mind, a merciless, pestering distortion of his own. _“What if you answer him and the roses were never meant for you in the first place and this is all a terrible misunderstanding, some pitiful fantasy you created? What if you embarrass yourself and your people by acting conceited and then he’ll hate you?”_     

“Oh, here you are! Were you dancing alone again?”

Yuuri snapped awake from his thoughts, startled. He would recognize that bright voice anywhere: Night had, after all, been living with him since his creation, and given him his names. Dusk had hair the colour of shadow and skin of beautiful golden brown, like the sky moments before the Sun sets, the last rays of light illuminating the darkening heavens. In the depths of his eyes stars were always shining, just as they did on his robes. As Yuuri turned to look at the source of the voice, his Viceroy was smiling brightly.

“Phichit,” he smiled back, and then a small figure caught his attention, running towards him. Yuuri smiled a little wider, “Ah, Vicchan is here too!”

“He started missing you while we were out,” Phichit laughed. Vicchan was a _paraselene_ , a moon dog, and Yuuri’s beloved companion. (Though he wondered about that sometimes, seeing how close Vicchan and his Viceroy were. Not that he was jealous at all, or disliked the thought of being second-best. Because that would have been stupid.) Vicchan pawed at the hem of his starlit robes, and Yuuri lifted him into his arms.

“Little Victor looks really content again,” Phichit smiled, seeing Vicchan instantly settle and relax in Night’s embrace. In contrast, the words made Yuuri’s body stiffen by reflex, and a familiar blue blush came to warm his cheeks.

“You’re doing that on purpose,” he muttered.

_“Maybe,”_ Phichit said, tone playful. He had laughed when he first heard of the name Yuuri had given to his small companion, and he had not quite stopped since. The name choice had been, in the Viceroy’s words, _“adorable”,_ and so Phichit would occasionally indulge in the opportunity to tease him for it. But Yuuri was content: he had always been particularly weak to his best friend’s joy, and blushing from time to time felt like a fair price to pay in the light of Phichit’s smile.

“Were you collecting reports?” Yuuri asked him then. “Is everything okay?”

“Yup, all is well!” Phichit gave him an assured smile. “I’ll give the documents once I’m done with them. Otabek says the ocean has been calm tonight, too. Oh-- that’s him right there, isn’t it?”

Yuuri followed the Viceroy’s gaze to beyond the terrace. He squinted his eyes, and could indeed see a familiar figure walking on the white sand of the shore, clad in dark armour and a long silver battle-axe in hand.

The Ocean of Dreams twinkled, akin to the sky above – but the unnumbered lights in the water were not stars. They were the embodiments of thoughts of all sentient beings of the Earth and the Heavenly Realms, conscious, subconscious and unconscious. Some of the most intensely negative thoughts and nightmares would occasionally make their way to shore, shifting shape and attempting to harm the Moon Realm. That is where Otabek came in - as the head of the royal guard and the strongest warrior of the kingdom he patrolled the shore, destroying the corrupted entities that made their way out of the waters. He was a brave, tireless and solitary deity with the noblest of hearts, and Yuuri held him in high honour. Otabek’s sharp eyes must have seen them, for he raised his hand in greeting, and the King and Viceroy did the same.

With a hand still waving in the air, Phichit glanced at Yuuri from the corner of his eyes, silently scanning with Yuuri’s gaze still on the shore. Then, his eyes twinkled.

“Yuuri,” he lowered his hand and turned to face him, “Let’s dance together.”

Yuuri stopped his salutation and directed his attention back to his friend, blinking in confusion. “Right now?” He asked.

“Yup!”

He was still slightly baffled, though perhaps he should not have been. Phichit had always had a way of deciding something, and then simply going for it: it was far from rare for Yuuri to play a part in his plans and adventures, and that included sudden dancing sessions ever so often.

“Okay,” Yuuri answered, and Phichit smiled impossibly brighter.

Yuuri put Vicchan on the ground and the moon dog walked a few feet away from them to lie down, working as their audience. “I’ll lead this time,” the Viceroy said as they were about to take their positions.

“Okay,” Yuuri repeated.

“Take my hands, your Majesty!” Dusk beamed, and Night followed.

It was funny, Yuuri suddenly realized, that despite him being the king, it had always been like that: Phichit heralded the dawn upon Earth so that Yuuri could follow and give way to night, just like he decided on a course of action and then tugged Yuuri along, encouraging, yet never making him feel like he had his will taken away. Sometimes pushing, sometimes pulling, but never forcing.

They danced, Phichit dipping him low and making his back curve, then swiftly tugging him up and spinning him, and as Yuuri held on to him, he could not help but laugh. They twirled together and the starlight of their robes seemed to fuse into one, their pacing and their movements matched, familiar after thousands upon thousands of years of doing this together. As Yuuri grew excited he decided to break his role to spin Phichit in turn, making them laugh together, Vicchan barking softly and wagging his tale in applause. It all felt comfortable, like home, and suddenly Yuuri felt lighter, as if some unseen weight kept falling away from his shoulders with every spin, and he could once more move freely.

The dance ended and they broke apart to bow, smiling and breathless. Vicchan joined them, knowing that it was safe to approach with two pairs of feet no longer prancing around wildly, and Yuuri lifted him up again. He exchanged a look with Phichit, and they wordlessly decided to sit down on a small set of stairs near the terrace entrance.

 “That was no fair, Yuuri,” Phichit said, “suddenly taking the lead in the middle of the dance.”

“Sorry,” Yuuri chuckled, “I couldn’t help it. You’re a good lead, it makes me feel competitive.”

 “Well, they do say that flattery gets you everywhere,” the Viceroy remarked, the light tone of his voice revealing that he was far from upset. Another chuckle left Yuuri’s lips, and the Viceroy smiled at him.

“Do you feel better?” Phichit asked him then.

Yuuri’s eyes widened. “What makes you ask that?”

“I don’t know. Eons of living with you?” Phichit mused, and his eyes were soft. “You’re still thinking about the roses, aren’t you?”

Yuuri’s throat tightened, unable to form a reply. He looked down to Vicchan instead, and Phichit’s smile turned slightly melancholic.

“You’ve always had a way of hiding when something bothers you. I won’t force myself into your space if you really want to be alone, but you don’t have to worry all by yourself, you know?” Dusk leaned on Night’s shoulder, and reached a hand to pet Vicchan. “We can share our burdens. You’ve never left me alone with mine.”

Yuuri had the urge to clutch his chest again, but it was not because of an anxious ache. There was the too-familiar feeling of disappointment towards himself… but most of all, he felt a consuming kind of warmth. Love, fondness and gratitude mingled within him, to the point where his tears threatened to overflow, as he thought of Phichit - Herald of Dusk, Viceroy of the Moon Realm – and his best friend and brother by spirit, who never gave up on him.

So Yuuri made the conscious decision to trust him, hugged Vicchan closer, and spoke.

Quietly, “What if he doesn’t actually like me?” There was no reason to clarify who.

“Of course he likes you,” Phichit said, and smiled with no hint of doubt.

“You always sound so sure.”

“I _am_ sure! I love you, Yuuri. The Moon loves you, everyone living in the palace loves you, and your people love you. Victor will love you too, if he doesn’t already!” Phichit’s arm wrapped around Yuuri’s shoulders. “I know me saying that probably won’t make you believe me, but you’ll see.”

Yuuri leaned towards Phichit’s shoulder. _“It matters,”_ he said, voice still hushed. _Having you matters._

Phichit gave him a light squeeze. “I know.”

Then, “Sometimes I wonder if you’re really from here,” Yuuri told him.

The Viceroy looked surprised. “What do you mean?”

Yuuri smiled softly. “You’re so bright.”

_“Oh,”_ Phichit laughed. “Well, I’m glad! I love home, but we could really use some extra energy here. What would you say if we did a meteor shower? Oh, or maybe Chris could come and make a rainbow, but in the moonlight?”

Before he could do anything but smile in response, Yuuri suddenly came to a halt.

_“Ah,”_ he said.

“Ah,” repeated the Viceroy. “It’s about time, isn’t it? I’ll go and call for the chariots, then!”

“Thank you,” Yuuri replied, watching as Phichit hurried away after directing one more smile his way.

Before the human concept of time was created, Dusk, ever curious, had asked him: _“How do you know when to raise and lower the Moon, Yuuri? How can you tell when it’s time for an Eclipse?”_  

_“The Moon tells me,”_ Night answered him.

The Viceroy’s eyes had widened then. _“You can hear them? The Moon can talk to you?”_ Then, _“You gave me my names. Did they give you yours?”_

Such was the truth. Ever since he woke up, Yuuri had felt a faint presence inside him. Their conversations were broken and brief, but they had guided him when it mattered most.

 There were times when he could feel the ghost of a gentle embrace, as soft words echoed queitly in the depths of him. _“It is time, beloved child of mine. Beloved Yuuri.”_

Whenever Yuuri thought about his awakening, he felt like the Moon might have also guided him to Victor, when they first met in the Realm of the Sky. Did the Sun ever talk to Victor from within? Did he feel the same way? There was still so much he wished to know about the King of Day. He doubted that he could ever know enough.

“King,” Otabek came to him, helmet removed and tucked away under one arm, revealing sharp eyes and silver skin, a full moon and a crescent of silver dangling from his ears. Yuuri always forgot the warrior was shorter than him – one would not guess from the way Otabek carried himself, or from the air of quiet confidence that surrounded him.

“The chariots are ready,” he reported. Simple and straight to the point, as the knight tended to be.

“Otabek,” Yuuri smiled, “thank you for the hard work.” The royal guard gave a salute, and they started walking together without further words, Otabek guarding him like a shadow.

The King of Night followed Dusk’s direction to the main entrance of the Moon Palace. There, his court greeted him with a bow, and two chariots gleaming with silver were waiting side by side, both pulled by a pair of dark, winged horses. He boarded the larger one of the chariots, holding on to it with one arm and pressing Vicchan to his chest with the other. Night looked to the side where Phichit was, already on board and a long, silver flute in his hands, carved with elaborate ornaments. Yuuri gave him a nod, and he pressed the side of the flute to his lips, playing a soft melody to herald the dusk. As the song took off, so did Phichit, and Yuuri followed. The chariots would take them from one realm to the other in mere moments, and they would soon arrive at Sky Court, followed by Otabek and the rest. He tried not to imagine the sight of a throne without a red rose on it.

\---

The Realm of the Sky resided far above the Earth, between the kingdoms of Sun and Moon. The Middle Realm, as it was also called, had always been close to Yuuri’s heart: it was here that Day and Night ruled together from the Sky Court, and where they would come together during an Eclipse. For half of one nychthemeron on Earth, Yuuri summoned the Moon to glow in the night along with the stars, just as Victor summoned the Sun to shine during his time on the throne. The humans of the Earth never knew of them however, for the three Heavenly Realms were all protected by powerful illusions, and the true workings of the Sun and the Moon remained a secret from the curious eyes below.

Yuuri had always enjoyed coming to the Court of the Sky, seeing the setting Sun at dusk and looking upon the Earth, enjoying the beauty of the realm where all came together and sitting on the throne he and Victor shared. But this time, his mind deemed itself unable to concentrate on any of that. Yuuri could barely hear what the voices around him were saying. He stepped out of his chariot and set Vicchan on the smooth marble under them, and accompanied by the sound of his heartbeat in his ears, strode towards the castle doors and to the hall where the Sky Throne awaited.  

As it happened, there was no red rose on the throne on Night’s arrival.

Yuuri slowed his steps, and then stopped completely. He stared at the throne, wide-eyed. He could no longer hear his heartbeat.

_There was a bouquet._

There was not _a_ red rose on the throne. There were many, more than he could count. Countless roses of vivid red, held together with a golden ribbon that seemed to softly sparkle with sunlight. He could hear Phichit’s hurried footsteps coming from behind him, and then a loud intake of breath from the Viceroy, before everything grew quiet again. Phichit’s palms came to press gently at his shoulder blades, pushing him to take the few steps he still needed in order to reach the throne. Yuuri’s legs felt stiff, but they somehow managed to take him to his destination.

As he looked at the bouquet from above, he saw something nestled between the ribbon and the roses. “There’s… a small piece of paper scrolled up here,” he told Phichit.

“ _Open it_ ,” the Viceroy said in an enthusiastic near-whisper. He went to stand beside the King, holding on to his shoulders.

Yuuri reached for the small scroll, hands trembling slightly despite his best effort. With careful fingers he opened up the parchment, revealing words written in golden ink.

The message read, _To Yuuri._

Phichit laughed, merrier than ever, and squeezed his shoulders. “ _Now_ do you believe me?”

Yuuri did not answer. He stared at the message. Then, slowly, he took the bouquet into his arms.

“This is Victor’s handwriting,” he whispered.

“I can definitely vouch for that,” Phichit answered, grinning.

“Victor left me a bouquet.”

_“Yes, Yuuri!”_ Phichit was now squealing.

Yuuri could feel the thought slowly sinking in. As it did, he also became aware that he had not been blinking his eyes and a wall of water was forming itself in front of his vision, and that his cheeks had never been as blue as they were at that moment. He was blushing, furiously.

“Yuuri, now isn’t the time to short-circuit!”

“Phi-Phichit,” he stammered, “wha-what should I do?”

_“Go see him, you beautiful fool!”_

\---

A groan.

That was all Dawn had to offer to the King of Day in this case. _Or, well. In most cases ever._

Yuri, the Herald of Dawn and Viceroy of the Sun Realm, watched as the ridiculous, love-ridden deity who ruled their kingdom tied together a massive bouquet. A collection of red roses that were all once returned, one for each time that the King of Night had sent them back.  

“This? _This_ was your master plan? Aren’t you getting tired of repeating the same scenario? Because that’s what this is,” Yuri said from behind Victor, exasperated, a frown plastered on the Viceroy’s delicate features.

“It will be different this time,” Victor beamed, “I can feel it!”

“With what damn logic?!”

“Well, I started thinking that perhaps I wasn’t being clear enough before,” Day said without turning his attention away from the flowers. He finished tying the bouquet by sprinkling a hint of sunlight on the ribbon and dipped a quill in golden ink, gliding the tip on a piece of parchment. “So now I’m going all out. I’ll write his name here for good measure… there! Now he’ll know without question that they’re from me, to him.”

Whereas Day was known to many as one of bright disposition, Dawn had a more serious nature, armed with brashness. One could say that Yuri was famous for never giving up – whether it be an argument, competition or otherwise - even when it might serve well to do so. And therefore it could not be stressed enough just how miraculous it was that a sigh of defeat escaped him, and he argued no further.

“And if it gets returned?” Yuri settled on asking, staring pointedly at the gathering of brightly blooming flowers.

“But it won’t,” was Victor’s adamant answer. “You’ll see.”

\---

Or so Victor wished. It was easy enough to pretend that his smile had not wavered ever so faintly that morning, as he had tied together a bouquet after receiving yet another one of his roses back. But he held tightly to his hope still as he gazed at the sky from his high balcony, as Makkachin - his beloved _parahelion_ , a sun dog – rested beside him, bathing in the strong sunlight and relaxing as Victor steadily stroked long fingers through golden fur.

The Sun Castle lay high upon a mighty mountaintop, from where it watched over the lively realm. It was a beautiful and grand domain, with white marble walls and golden pointed rooftops, tall towers reaching for the bright sky along with the trees and flowers that prospered in the light. The Realm of the Sun was adorned by vibrant colours and merriment, and many eternal deities resided there, in human and other fauna-form alike. Large lanterns decorated with elaborate ornaments could be found everywhere one looked, for they gathered and held sunlight that nurtured the realm during the half-day when the Sun was with the Earth. It was a wondrous sight, even in the eyes of those less unbiased than Victor himself.  

The King’s chambers were located on the highest tower of the Sun Castle, where Victor often found himself looking at the sky these days, just as he did now. There was some comfort to be found in that, at least – looking up in the literal sense of the word, catching a glimpse of the cosmos that connected everything together. Here, where no outsider could see and there was no need for calculated appearances, he let himself be lost to the vivid visions of his imagination, both the innocent and the intimate. Victor thought about what it would be like, to dance with Yuuri once more. To come together when the time for the Lunar Eclipse arrived, to intertwine their fingers in front of all those present and move as one, guided by music. To walk around the Realm of Sky, arms linked and speaking with voices no one else could hear, exchanging words no other would be privy to. To share moments of intimacy and slowly open Night’s starlit robes to reveal more of soft silver-blue skin, leaving gentle kisses in his wake…

And that road of thought, lovely as it was, had to be saved for later for a variety of reasons – for it was soon time for day to dawn on the Earth, and he had to prepare himself.

_Prepare._ Not only because there was work to be done, but if the bouquet he had left on the Sky Throne on his last watch was to be sent back to him -- _No, no,_ Victor thought to himself with a firm shake of his head, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose in an effort to will the unease away. _Don’t go there. That will just jinx it. Keep up the hope._

For all his portrayed confidence, he certainly felt rather nervous at the thought of failing this… quest of heart. 

_“Victor, it will be your turn soon. Go get ready to start another day.”_

“Oh,” Victor opened his eyes with a slight startle and looked above his head. “You woke up? Good morning.”

 The Sun had always had a way of being particularly chatty when the time of their Earth-rising drew near. The ever-there presence would grow stronger for a while, before eventually fading back to the familiar feeling Victor carried with him, like a warm hand settled on his shoulder, encouraging and steady. The two enjoyed talking when they could, sharing stories or using the chance for Victor to seek counsel.

_“Why the heavy heart, son? Has your Lifelong Daydream Deity yet to dance with you?”_

_“_ It’s worse than that,” Day replied with a sigh. “I don’t know if he _wants to_ dance with me again. I’m starting to fear he regrets it… and also, please don’t call him that. It makes this sound like I’ve been longing for him forever, which makes me even more miserable.”

_“Oh? Alright then. We can all come together to agree that bestowing your Aftercomer with a name identical to Night’s was, surely, purely and entirely a coincidence. I would never argue with that.”_

Victor let out a defeated whine, and Sun laughed. There was no need or use for denial: Day had indeed named his viceroy after the one and only deity that had been there for him since the beginning. It had simply felt fitting for Dawn to have a name so loved and familiar.

He fell silent for a while. Then he spoke, with a whisper that lacked cheer, “What if he actually doesn’t like me back after all?”

There was a beat of silence. _“Is the reserved King of Night truly someone who would share such intimate moments with someone so casually?”_

“No, but if he simply regrets--“

_“Is the cautious King of Night one to act or speak on impulse, then?”_

Victor pressed his lips together, and the Sun continued, gentle.

_“Victor… your feelings are not being played with.”_

And oh, how the words hit a raw nerve, pulling all the fragile strings inside Victor that kept him from crumbling at the thought of caring so one-sidedly. A small fraction of the prickling pain in his chest travelled upward into his eyes, and tears gathered there without falling. Makkachin perked up from his spot, noting his king’s mood with a whine, and firmly nuzzled at his side, ever the giver of comfort. Victor clung to him in turn, unable to do much else.  

_“Tell me, Victor,”_ said the Sun then, _“Do you know how I decided on your name?”_

“No... how?” His voice came out hoarse.

_“Because the moment I brought you to being, I knew that you could accomplish anything.”_

Victor looked up at the Sun with wide eyes.

_“I know how much this means to you,”_ the Sun continued. _“Your feelings have long been true. Never let go of something so precious, the least out of fear. If there are words that need to be said, make them known. ”_

“Thank you,” Victor spoke, the sharp edges of his lips inching up into a smile. With gratitude he noted that for the time being, his head felt less muddled than moments before, for he knew the depth of the counsel he was given. Carefully, he wiped away the tears that had formed a wall over his eyes. “I’ll keep reaching out to him, until I know he wishes otherwise.”  

_“I’m proud of you, son. And I will always be here to support you in your endeavours.”_

“I wonder if the Moon helps Yuuri like you help me,” Victor smiled warmly, wondering.

The Sun laughed, _“Night surely feels supported, but I doubt they talk as much. The Moon was always worried of being a bother.”_

“Huh, you two have little in common then,” he mused theatrically, a good-humoured jab familiar to them both.

_“You cheeky child,”_ the Sun huffed a laugh. _“Go ready yourself now, or we risk the humans wondering why I am not rising when need be and calling it the End of the World.”_

“Yes, yes,” Victor said airily, already making his way out of his chambers with Makkachin in tow to be greeted by the sight of the golden-clad Mila with her flaming red hair, the royal guard having kept watch at the door. He felt lighter, the poised posture of his body returning, graceful steps easily carrying him forward once more. As he journeyed through the castle he offered a bright smile and a friendly wave to the members of his court he encountered, Mila following behind with an easy smile until they reached the garden entrance.

Victor entered alone with Makkachin to spend what time he had left among his beloved flowers before Dawn came for him, taking in the scent of all the numerous flora and stopping in front of a particular gathering of them that had come to hold so much weight for him. _“I love you”,_ was the meaning humans had given to the red rose, and Victor smiled, hearing the flowers whisper the words with his own voice.

He was interrupted with the sound of echoing footsteps, fast-paced and strong as a pair of shoes met with hard marble floor over and over again, and Victor knew who it was without turning around. Yuri walked through the entrance with intense purpose, and for a split second Day felt his heart spasming at the news he would bring.

“Hey, Victor!” Dawn roared, and the king swished around with an expectant smile.

“Yes?”

And it seemed that Yuri’s face was trying to express so many emotions at once, that the end result was a mess of them all: confused, annoyed, incredulous, and almost insulted. With halting movements, he raised his hand up and spoke.

“He gave them back,” said Yuri, voice forcefully flat, at the same time as Victor’s mind was done processing the bouquet in Dawn’s tight grip.  

With a smile that had plastered itself on his face at the shock, Victor shed tears.

_That’s it, then. He really regrets it, huh? I wonder where I went wrong? Not that it matters at this point, I suppose - if he didn’t hate me before, then he most definitely does now, after all that pestering. I’m just glad I didn’t cause him more pain by actually going to see him._

“Are you seriously crying?!” The Viceroy spat in surprise, but then took a moment to properly _see_ the king’s expression - and made an effort to catch himself, continuing more evenly while eyeing the roses. “Come on, I told you to forget about the… huh?”

The reaction called Victor to a state of near-awareness.

Dawn rustled the bouquet. “A note?” he said.

And with that, Victor’s soul, which had been taking a hasty flight to somewhere very far away, was summoned back to his body.

“A note?” He repeated quietly, and started striding towards Dawn, “Quick, what does it say?”

 “I’m on it, I’m on it!” Dawn retorted, struggling to get the paper from amidst the flowers before succeeding. Clearing his throat, he read the note aloud, quoting:

 

_Dear King of Day,_

_The flowers you have sent are lovely, and it is with a heavy heart that I return them to you. Your roses do not thrive in my realm, and I could not bear to see them wilt. I hope my actions do not offend you in any way – I desperately wish I could keep the flowers at my bedside forever._

 

“That’s the end of the note,” the Viceroy informed, glancing up at the King.

And like that, everything changed yet again. Victor was shocked to think that _the reason_ – the reason behind everything, the confusion and the hurt and the heartache - was not Yuuri’s silent loathing, or even a lack of interest, but that he felt deep sorrow at the thought of _seeing flowers wilt._ Victor had not stopped to think of that. All flowers withered away without soil, and single cut out blooms were never meant to last forever, but simply to bring momentary joy with their beauty, or to relay a certain message. All the suffering had been caused by simple miscommunication, and Victor no longer knew whether to laugh or cry.

However, he knew something else for certain.

“I’ve decided,” he said.

Yuri did a double take. _“Hah?”_

“We’re going to the Moon Realm right now,” spoke Victor with finality, a smile widening on his face.

Dawn felt like yelling would have been a valid action right then, but found himself too stunned for it.

_“I’m experiencing some serious déjà vu right now,”_ he whispered instead.

 

_\- To Be Continued. -_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr!](http://littlemissmoony.tumblr.com//)
> 
>  
> 
> And so meet they shall in the third chapter... 
> 
> For those who might be interested, I drew inspiration for Victor's castle from the famous Neuschwanstein Castle, whereas Yuuri's palace was inspired by both Mysore Palace and The Presidential Palace of Abu Dhabi. Except that it's literally carved from moonstone, and is therefore even shinier than the two.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading chapter two of SoEL! Take care, and be well!♡

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr!](http://littlemissmoony.tumblr.com//)
> 
> This fic could alternatively be titled: "The Tale of the Two Pining Kings". *laughs*
> 
> As formerly mentioned, this story was inspired by the AU created by [beanpots](http://beanpots.tumblr.com//) on Tumblr, and you can follow everything related to the story [here](http://beanpots.tumblr.com/dayandnight//). I fell in love the moment I saw [this picture](http://beanpots.tumblr.com/post/155350857643/day-and-night-au-where-viktor-is-the-king-of-the//), and then the AU just kept getting more wonderful, and I became inspired. I love Y!!!OI dearly, so I'm happy to finally contribute to the series. (Thank you, beanpots, for the AU and for igniting that spark in me!) 
> 
> Oh, also: I imagined the characters to be something akin to the gods of Greek mythology, so hence the human-like customs and behaviour. I also wanted to stay true to the canon as much as I could. This chapter was mostly dedicated to building up the story, but don't worry, Victor and Yuuri will certainly see each other in the future.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and be well!


End file.
